Cheat days
by Krakenknight
Summary: Mimi is happily together with Izzy, but she has always had wandering wiles and ways. It makes her inclined to cheat. and Tai is the ideal target. Written for B.


Cheat days

 **Winter**

It was the perfect Christmas party. At least that's how Mimi's chose to spin it.

It was Christmas Eve, and the Chosen Children had met at Izzy's apartment to celebrate, as the boy genius already had his own private office he was the perfect host for such an event.

Mimi had made sure to wear a seasonally appropriate outfit, although she doubted that the real Santa wore long white stockings, and a tiny red dress Mimi had to squeeze into. She had probably gone overboard, her oversexed libido running away with her. Still, watching Izzy's slack-jawed appreciation had made it all worth it. As for the lustful looks of envy she got from the other boys there, those were just the icing on the cake.

She and Izzy have been dating for two months now, her sweet little nerd finally summoning up the courage to tell her how he felt and Mimi accepting his feelings almost immediately. She had barely let him finish his stammering sentence before she wrapped her arms around him pulling him into his first kiss. That had gotten her plenty of disapproving looks, from the small crowd that had come to watch the spectacle. Not that Mimi cared, she knew damn well that the school's rumour mill had already been spreading lies about her. Before Izzy had finally mustered up the courage, she fielded seven confessions with rejections, and she only gave one of those boys a blowjob in pity, mostly to boost his confidence, the other six were lying.

She loved Izzy; he never tried to control her, he always made sure she was safe and taken care of. A part of her knew she didn't deserve him, but she was happy that he loved her, but all this monogamy was like a diet. A diet was good for you, but most of them were a little bland for the strawberry succubus that was Mimi Tachikawa. The more sexual side of her craved release at every opportunity. That was why she still dressed so sexually; she loved the feel of others eyes on her, their unspoken fantasies feeding her ego.

She had helped make Izzy's party a success. The Office monitors were showing Christmas specials, a small western touch on the more traditional Japanese accoutrements. Five large buckets of Kentucky fried chicken set evenly along the long trestle table that they had brought in.

In one corner of the room, Izzy server farm continued to hum, processing data from some company he was doing programming work for.

Mimi loved playing hostess, still dressed in her wily wine-coloured outfit, she eagerly refilled everyone's cup with another serving of limitless oolong tea, bending down to give every recipient time to dwell upon her impressive cleavage.

It was so naughty, she loved watching Izzy's face turned bright scarlet as she kissed him deftly on the ear, his evident erection making her excited for the afterparty. Ever the flirt, she took a special thrill in watching Sora practically vibrate as Matt's eyes wandered down the rabbit hole between her breasts.

Then Tai had arrived, Mimi was actually kind of surprised that the leader of the Chosen Children had decided to join the festivities so fully. He and Kari had been the last to arrive, Tai dressed in a full red Santa suit a large sack over his shoulder, Kari as his adorable elf.

They crossed the threshold, slipping off their shoes as Mimi moved over with a sprig of mistletoe in her hand. She wrapped her arm around Kari first, kissing the young girl on one cheek and then the other finally pecking her on the lips, before moving to big brother.

Tai stiffened and tried to resist, Mimi smirked a little bit, placing the mistletoe above them both as she wrapped her arms around Tai's muscular neck, her light pink lips brushing against his as she pecked him on the lips, her scantily clad form pressed deftly against his body.

Tai looked a little bit shocked, but none of the other guests seems to mind too much Matt and Joe both laughing at Tai's dumbfounded expression.

"Mistletoe is an American tradition," said Mimi in an absolutely convincing manner, "When this mistletoe is above you, you have to give the person a kiss," she remarked playfully, placing a finger on under his chin, pressing her entire body against him in a flirty manner. That wasn't at all true, but it gave her an excuse to kiss all of her friends, and she liked that a lot.

Tai's blush was intense, almost matching the suit he was wearing, but Izzy didn't seem to mind the fact that his girlfriend was practically draped over his best friend. If anything, he was laughing louder than the others.

"Don't worry about it Tai," reassured Izzy, placing a hand on the table "Mimi's kissed everybody tonight, I'm not going to get jealous."

Everyone else at the table nodded, although Sora had the decency to look embarrassed, Mimi had given everyone at the table a peck on the lips.

Mimi smiled, glad he trusted her enough not to do more research on mistletoe. However, this was Mimi, she couldn't help but push the envelope. And if what she felt pressing against her leg was any indication, she intended to push just that little bit further.

"Izzy, darling?" Asked Mimi ever so playfully "why don't we take a photo? Me in Santa's lap?" She asked innocently taking the finger that had been on Tai's lips and placing it on her own.

Izzy seemed to think about this for a second and nodded his head. "Sure Mimi, it would be an excellent memento of our evening," he remarked "I'll go get my camera from my room,"

Mimi giggled a little bit, her grin manic as she moved her hand to brush against Tai's erection lightly, he was big, like a really big. Mimi felt her heart quicken slightly as she gently nudged Tai down to the chair, wondering if her panties were visibly getting as soaked as they felt in her fantasy.

Tai blushed but didn't say anything, trying to live down the whims of the princess of pink.

Mimi grinned, sliding herself into position atop the evident erection, wrapping her arms around him as Izzy rummaged for his camera.

She slid her hips a little, grinding her rear against Tai's erection, she was enjoying her position. She was sitting in Tai's lap, feeling his rock-hard erection beneath their clothing. For a brief moment, Mimi closed her eyes, imagining pulling her skirt up a little, slipping her panties aside and merely letting that manhood sink inside her. Riding him like a cowgirl.

A slight moan escaped her lips, his warm breath palpable on her neck, it was pretty clear that he was having a similar fantasy as Izzy returned with his larger digital camera. Both of them were breathing quite slowly, and Mimi smiled her most charming smile as she eased herself up and down.

"Smile for the camera Tai," she teased, loving the feel of his stiffness directly under her pert posterior.

Tai grunted slightly, his face becoming a half grimace, Mimi smiling ever so sweetly as she blew a kiss to her boyfriend, still continuing to roll her hips with agonising slowness.

The camera flashed, Mimi felt Tai twitch under her and smiled a crocodile smile. She still had it.

"Excuse me," said Tai reluctantly "Izzy I really gotta use your bathroom."

Mimi licked her lips seductively, observing as Tai moved to finish what she had started.

Maybe this diet thing was doable after all, she just needed to find a suitable cheat.

 **Spring.**

The new school year began, and Mimi was a second year before she knew it. She'd been careful over the winter months, but she never left an opportunity to flirt unfulfilled, and Tai was definitely her target. It was never overt, never something that Izzy could possibly see as anything other than innocent, a hug that lingers a second too long, a hand moving to stroke against his erection and he always had an erection when Mimi was around. Mimi was actually quite keenly aware of measurements, and she guessed that Tai was easily 9 inches, the perfect size in her mind. Izzy was still about seven and definitely wasn't a slouch.

Mimi had a sexual libido that was way higher than Izzy's. And while her attempts to train him in lasting longer had been somewhat successful, that still only put her in for three good orgasms before Izzy was too tired to continue. Not to mention the fact they had to be quiet. Mimi was pretty sure that Izzy's mom knew full well what they were doing, but she still had the decency to try and conceal how often she got her boyfriend off when they were together.

As time went on, what started as an idle fantasy become Mimi's go to whenever Izzy had run out of energy. Many a night had been spent, with her fingers stuffed deep inside her cleft moaning at the idea of Tai finally giving in and having his way with her.

Mimi craved the erotic spice of having his cock shoved down her throat. If Izzy was a salad, wholesome and tasty, then Tai was a triple cheeseburger and empty calories were something Mimi craved.

And she knew how to get him. He'd rebuffed subtlety a fair bit, but Kari had recently mentioned that her brother had been training for the new soccer season. Mimi knew the Tai was quite proud of his body, it was one of the goggle head's best features, and Mimi knew that he wouldn't be able to resist showing off.

She lay on her bed her phone in her hand idly flipping through messages slowly killing time until she knew that the leader of the Chosen Children would just be finishing his practice, so now is the best time to strike.

Hey Tai, how's the new soccer season coming along? She texted, a naughty grin on her face as she did so. She was wearing very little, A racy lacy little number that suited her personality to a T, a sheer crimson bra and matching lacy panties that left very little of her long legs to the imagination.

See for yourself responded Tai, sending back a picture of himself, he had removed his shirt, and his muscular body was covered with a thin sheen of sweat. Mimi marvelled at the six-pack abs, the hint of his pelvic bones and shorts that held her prize.

Looking good, she tapped with one hand, her other reaching down to caress her already needy sex through her panties.

I've been working out pretty hard replied Tai, a little dash and bracket indicating his amusement.

I can see, well, I've been working out a bit too lately. Do you have any advice for a girl who wants to look good? asked Mimi, her free hand now very firmly sticking a digit inside herself the tip of her index finger exploring her insides.

You already look pretty good, replied Tai, a little too quickly in Mimi's estimation making her lightly twitch with anticipation.

You think so? That sweet she replied getting into position for what she had planned draping herself on the pillow so that her cleavage stuck out to the maximum the faint outline of her pert pink nipples visible through the sheer fabric.

Well yeah of course, replied Tai is text now being very closely in time with her own, she knew she had his full attention. This time he'd sent another picture, he was still shirtless but this time he was holding up his thumb and forefinger is in an okay sign.

Can I get your opinion on something? She asked her heart beating in her chest, this was the moment of truth for her. She plunged her fingers deeper inside herself an emphatic moan escaping her lips as she took the picture, inspecting her body in the frame before sending it with a deep breath.

She trembled around the fingers inside her, photographing herself as she continued to play her body like a well-oiled instrument.

Tai didn't respond, but she imagined that right now his hand was firmly around his engorged manhood those big strong hands playing the same beautiful orgasmic symphony that Mimi was guiding them both to remotely.

She sent another picture, the thrill of the forbidden action driving her hips upwards her thumb and forefinger pinching her clit aggressively, her face contorted into a moaning mess. She'd have them soon have those big hands wrapped around her rear, that big shaft sliding in and out of her bald cleft.

Mimi let out a groan feeling her juices spurt all over the bed, her sensual musk staining the sheets.

Very soon, she'd have her way, very soon she'd get her cheat day.

 **Summer**

She hadn't spoken to Tai for a month after that little stunt. But Mimi Tachikawa was not one to give up especially when she had a captive audience. What a previously been an idle fantasy was fast becoming the greatest desire, like a person with a craving, Mimi found that her idle fantasies turn towards Tai far more frequently than the gentle lover adored so much.

She didn't love Tai, not like that anyway, but the hedonistic spirit that embodied Mimi Tachikawa had never died down after that exchange of erotic photos.

Every day she sent him another racy picture: lingerie, swimsuits the occasional topless photo, she'd even dressed up as a maid one time she said to them all these erotic photos, and he never told Izzy. It was a little risky. If this ever leaked out, he would be heartbroken, but Mimi couldn't help herself, she was like a boulder rolling down the hill, the more she sent, the less guilt she felt. It was a huge thrill to do this.

Today they were at a familiar beach lined with payphones. The digital world was the perfect place to catch some sun and surf.

Mimi wore a light pink one-piece bathing suit that was a little too tight, with a little frill around the waist that blew like a goldfish tail in the wind. It was just spread enough so that her erect nipples were visible through the lewdly stretched fabric. After all, she was teasing two different boys there was no point in dressing decently.

The first day had been fantastic, swimming in the ocean with her friends in a much safer digital world was definitely something she could get used to. She even managed to get Izzy to play volleyball with her, Tai, TK and Kari.

The game was relatively free-form, no real set teams only the constant ebb and flow of the ball bouncing between teenagers as the Digimon partners watched from the beach.

Mimi was all too happy to play along, bouncing seductively in the waist deep water whenever Izzy had his back turned, and Tai's eyes were entirely on her. She saw that lustful stare and his attempts to shake it off as particularly arousing it was evident that she was on his mind a lot.

She loved giving him an eye full of her beautiful body every time she felt his eyes on her.

When the time came to start preparing lunch, Mimi knew now is the time to strike. While Izzy went to help Joe with the fire, Mimi felt Tai grab her arm.

"Hey Mimi," he said, his face very hard to read "wanna go check out those rock pools?" He asked

It was a pretty basic plan, and Tai resisted slightly, but Mimi pressed her breasts against his arm and is complaining went away. So, it was that Mimi found herself alone on the beach with Tai, large black rocks obscuring them from view as they walked out of sight of the group.

"Mimi this needs to stop," said Tai once he was confident that they were well away from prying eyes and ears

"What needs to stop Tai?" asked Mimi, playfully pushing her body against his letting her barely concealed curves touch his naked chest and arm.

Tai glared at her, grasping the arm firmly as he twisted around, grabbing Mimi by the other one and guiding her against one of the smooth black stones. He stood there for a moment, eyes like thunder, a mix of lust and anger giving Mimi chills despite her efforts to force this.

"You know damn well what I mean, Izzy is my best friend, and you're supposed to be his girlfriend you're not supposed to be sending me this kind of stuff," he said holding up his phone, the picture of her half-naked in her cheer uniform blowing a kiss back at them.

Mimi said nothing, letting him vent, it wasn't the right moment to strike yet if Tai had honestly felt guilty about all this, he'd be confessing to Izzy, not confronting her like this.

"I mean, every day," he scolded showing image after image. Mimi the maid, Mimi the underwear model, Mimi the slut throwing her head back in orgasm, the most recent shot Mimi in her swimsuit, the most recent bit of teasing. "Mimi please, I don't want to hurt my friend," pleaded Tai, his face agonised and exasperated.

For a moment Mimi felt a pang of regret, seeing Tai with those sad begging eyes made her feel a great deal of sympathy for the boy. Then she glanced downwards at that straining erection and the guilt started to fade.

She took a step forward, shrugging out of his hold as she did so, her nose almost touching his chin as she leaned upwards,

"Izzy doesn't need to know," she said authoritatively, before pulling him into a full lip lock. Her lips rejoiced as she felt his lips part, her tongue prying his resolve out of him bit by bit, he resisted for a second. His hands moving to try and push her away, but the second those hands touched her chest they stopped resisting. In moments he was squeezing her tightly as she utilised every weapon in her sexual arsenal.

After what felt like an eternity Mimi finally pulled away, a line of drool sensually connecting the two forbidden lovers.

"I thought you had the Crest of Courage," she remarked licking her lips seductively as she moved her hands down her terrifically curved torso, letting her fingers rest on her nipples, tweaking them slightly before allowing her hands to touch down. She made no attempt to hide her arousal, made no effort to make this intimate, this wasn't love, this was sex.

Tai tried to put up his hands, but before he could, she struck again, pressing her body to his recapturing his lips. Her heart soared, loving the sensation of his resistance catching, his body tensing for a second before her skilful hand found its way inside his shorts, her dainty fingers wrapping around his manhood.

"Izzy doesn't need to know," Tai replied, his eyes no longer conflicted, whatever misgivings he had pushed aside by wild animal lust.

Tai began to move the straps on the top of her swimsuit aside, slipping it down around her waist, eagerly kissing and stroking whatever he could find.

Mimi squealed as she felt her nipple quiver, lightly crushed between his teeth as he nipped and kissed her body.

Her heart surged in triumph, she'd won her prize. She wriggled a little, savouring the goggle boy's tongue inside her mouth as Tai returned to kissing her, finally finding his footing and grabbing her amazing ass and kneading it possessively.

Mimi's hands slipped under his hip, eagerly sliding those shorts down his legs, letting them slip onto the damp sand beneath their feet before returning her hand massaging his massive member.

Mimi moaned finally releasing him for a second, feeling his hands going to town on her rear.

"Six months," growled Tai, making sure to pinch hard with each word, pumping his cock into her hand now moving to bite and nibble on her neck "you been teasing me for six goddamn months, all the pictures, or the little touches, all the little winks and innuendos,"

He stopped for a moment grinning with manic energy, eyes crazed.

"Well I'm tired of teasing, it's time for you to pay the piper!" he said authoritatively.

Mimi gasped as she suddenly felt him pick her up then giggled wildly as he leaned her slightly against the rock, the spatter of sea spray soaking them both as he pulled her bottoms to the side,

He grinned rubbing that fantastic fencing instrument lightly over her labia. He never quite let the spongy head catch, preferring to mercilessly tease her treasure. He laughed softly, evidently loving how rolled her hips back and forth in time with his.

Mimi groaned, the sensations making her head swim as she squirmed, hoping that by her movements she could manage it, catch that cock inside herself, feel the sudden welcome and well-earned release.

Tai wouldn't let her do it, every time she was close he pull back just enough to slip out again, letting that fat sausage linger barely millimetres from her salivating sex.

"You know what you have to do," whispered Tai in a voice like cold iron on her earlobe. "After all you've done, you know what I want, you kept me salivating like an animal, and I'll give you what you want, but you need to beg me for it,"

His voice was low and serious each word echoing in the back of her skull as she looked him right in the eye.

Mimi Tachikawa, the girl who could twist any boy around her finger with a heartbeat, stared into that intense gaze, her face flushed with desire as she let the animal out.

"Please Tai," she rasped groaning slightly as she felt his muscular body against hers, the warmth from her arousal quivering against the tiny sprays of saltwater." Please, give it to me, Fuck me hard!" She begged in a low voice her eyes pleading with him

Tai let Mimi hanging there, his arms lifting a slightly higher off her impromptu seat, almost as if he were judging her pleas seeing if she begged enough.

Mimi kept wailing, her pleas growing all the more desperate as he held her suspended over his manhood. Then, with little fanfare he impaled her on his cock, letting her waist go as gravity pulled her into his lap the slight frill around her waist flapping wildly as she was drawn deep into his arms.

Mimi felt herself stretched, her eyes going wide as 9 inches of masculinity plundered her insides.

She didn't care if anyone found the right now all she did was spasm as a sudden and violent orgasm overtook her, Tai didn't make any secret about what he was doing either and moaned as he started to bounce Mimi against the wall, heavy, frenetic and powerful strokes causing Mimi's breasts to bounce obscenely.

"Is this what you wanted you cheating slut? To feel my cock inside you?" he roared, revelling in her pleasure as he used her for his own.

"Yes! Yes! Tai I've been craving this for months, give it to me Tai, fill me up," she moaned, sweating and glowing in pleasure.

"Well now you've got what you want, but on my terms, whenever I want it, you're going to take it," he remarked, watching as Mimi continued her orgasm, her juices coating his balls and darkening the bottom of her swimsuit.

"Oh, do I get to call you master too?" Moaned Mimi her voice taking on an element of her normal teasing self as she bounced in his lap, revelling in the sensation that she finally gotten her straight arrow leader to follow her off the straight and narrow.

"Just Tai is fine!" Replied Tai never letting go of her, never dropping the pressure as his hands started to make percussive noises slapping her flesh. "And the pictures are going to stop, I want to see every sexy outfit, every piece of underwear.

The frenetic pace making her lightheaded as she sank her jaws into his neck. This wasn't making love, this was fucking. A couple of needy animals both building to the climax they craved.

She wrapped her legs around him, pulling them even deeper, surrendering herself to the pleasure of the moment as she felt him twitch inside her. She was losing her mind; the fantasies couldn't even begin to compare to what it felt like to have Tai in reality.

Her eyes rolled back, a screaming orgasm overflowing as she felt him twitch inside her. Stream of semen flowing inside her as she completely lost herself.

Mimi woke sometime later, her body sticky with Tai's illicit seed, her mind humming with the pleasure of this fantastic forbidden orgasm. She started to get to her feet moaning slightly, massaging sore and abused muscles gingerly, her breasts and ass both felt tender and the taste and smell of cum was all over her.

Tai sat in a nearby rock, the ice-cold surf washing at his naked body.

"What is this?" he asked staring out into space.

"Friends with benefits," said Mimi, still trying to catch her breath.

Tai smiled cockily, his hand already reaching for his now rock-hard erection "I can live with that, how about we have a little more fun?" he asked thoughtfully.

Tai placed a hand on her shoulders pulling her into his arms again, his hard chest against her supple nipples as he kissed her again. This time there was more intimacy, a gentle erotic heat between the two partially nude teens.

Tai hands move downwards and without much thought gave Mimi's rear another pinch.

"You really like my ass," teased Mimi bouncing on the heels of her feet easing her way backwards and feeling the remains of his cream pie squishing against her swimsuit.

"Oh yes, I love this ass, I'm going to claim this as soon," replied Tai lovingly caressing her sides his lust unmistakable as he kneaded her flesh.

They spend a little longer exploring each other's bodies, type paying special attention to Mimi's pert pink nipples while Mimi eagerly licked salt spray off his skin.

"We've got a little longer before they miss us," cooed the peach haired princess hungrily, "got anything else you want to do?"

Tai moved his erection against her thigh, its warmth making her tingle.

"I have a few ideas, get on your knees!" He ordered.

Mimi obeyed, eagerly as she got to her knees and began fellating the leader of their group playfully, tasting the mix of salt and her juices.

"That's good," he groaned.

Then Mimi heard the voice that made her blood freeze.

"Hey Tai, do you know where Mimi is?" asked Izzy from the other side of the rocks.

Mimi froze, half choking as she knelt there, Tai's best asset halfway down her throat.

Tai grinned, stroking Mimi's head as he called back. 

"She's on the other side, I think she needed to use the bathroom," Tai lied gripping Mimi's ears and urging her to continue. "I'll wait for her she might be a while,"

"Thanks Tai, I was just concerned, if she's with you I'm sure she'll be fine," said Izzy his voice relieved.

"What are friends for?" replied Tai, trying not to gasp as he felt Mimi start to bob her head back and forth.

"And don't worry," said Tai grinning down at Mimi's continuous cock drinking. "I'll always take care of Mimi,"

 **Fall**

She was barely wearing anything at all.

That was part of the charm a Halloween, you could get away with dressing like a complete streetwalker, and nobody was going to think that any of this if you.

Mimi had been cheating on Izzy for three months now, and with every passing week, her need for forbidden intimacy grew.

It started on that beach and continued that night when everyone got to bed. Mimi had really enjoyed sneaking into his and Izzy's room that first night after that dam had broken. She had eagerly sucked him off while her boyfriend slept in the next bed, quiet grunts being as satisfying as loud groans.

And Mimi was true to her word, she was devoted and loving as she could be, a perfectly good little girl in school. But the second that she and Tai had a moment together, the good girl went bad.

It'd been three days ago that the two of them had snuck off to the broken girl's bathroom on the third floor, Tai reaming her over the sink until both had exploded in orgasm.

She even managed to get Yolei it on the deal. Mimi could feel juices dripping down her leg as she remembered Tai taking her apprentice's virginity, revelling as the girl in glasses went beyond the limits as she licked her out.

Just like Mimi herself, Yolei was now a fervent believer in the cheat day philosophy although her taste in goggle-heads wasn't quite as big as Mimi's.

Now it was a Halloween party at The Slutty Pixie that was Mimi was already enjoying herself.

The first stop had been TK, while the primary target always been Tai, she'd occasionally entertained flirting with the blond boy. Now that she was regularly indulging in her darker side, beginning to think about grooming a second sex friend. Of having a second cock penetrate her ass as she rode Tai to wanton pleasure.

Then she spotted Sora, and for the first time in a while, Mimi felt pity for another human being. She knew Sora and Matt have been dating for a long time, over three years by her estimation, and yet he kept on abandoning her the worst times.

She felt that she had to do something.

"Trouble in paradise again?" she purred, embracing her best friend from behind, her breath tickling the redhead's neck. Mimi knew better than anyone how to get Sora to do what she wanted.

Sora nodded, and Mimi felt her heart surge in sympathy for her friend.

"Boyfriend gotten stuck into his work again? And you were hoping to get lucky?" continued Mimi, giving Sora an understanding nod, placing a hand on the other girl's back "I know that feeling," she added slapping her on the back with a little bit of gentleness.

As she did so, she noticed Sora's disapproving eyes on her scandalous outfit, something that the strawberry seductress had long gotten used to from the self-righteous redhead.

"Does Izzy know you dressed like that?" asked Sora in a slightly patronising tone of voice, making Mimi briefly reconsider her plan, before she noticed that frustrated hunger that she'd had that fateful Christmas party.

"I'm not sure," said Mimi with a scintillating grin, "I mean he was kind of immersed in his programming when I left without him about an hour ago,"

That was true enough, she left him dressed in a costume but half buried in a mountain of code, she had to wonder if given the bowl of candy on his table, he'd even be aware she was gone.

Sora frowned and gave Mimi a look like she drank curdled milk, Mimi loved her best friend, but the girl tended to behave like a disapproving teacher sometimes.

"Oh, don't give me that look," said Mimi, swatting the other girl on the arm, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him," she rationalised, repeating the mantra that she and Tai recited each time he fucked her brains out.

"You want to give it a try too? Find some young stud and make his night!" she remarked, her smile never wavering as she sold her wicked ways. "I wouldn't do for just any boy," she added lewdly, making a gesture with her hands.

There was the blush, Sora clearly got the message.

"If Matt keeps leaving you alone, he can't expect you not to stray," recited Mimi, caressing Sora's arm to reinforce the point, giving her best friend immoral support to follow in her footsteps.

"Tell you what, I'll even do you a favour tonight," teased the strawberry-haired seductress with a wink.

"I have a special hook up I'm waiting on, I know he'd be dying to give you a roll in the hay, no strings attached," she purred, feeling jolly good about herself as she imagined Sora in a much more passionate way.

It also pleased her thinking of how Tai would practically blow his lid for the opportunity to stuff Sora full of semen.

When Sora pushed Mimi away, firmly enough to send the message, Mimi shrugged her shoulders and sauntered away. Proud as an alley cat, and about as controllable.

"Think about it, Sora, relationships are like a diet, sometimes you need a cheat day,"

She passed TK again, and this time a small hint of brilliance had her.

"Say TK," she called to the tall blond vampire, "I think Sora's feeling a bit lonely, why don't you go and say hello," she remarked, pushing the two errant sticks together and smirking slightly as the sparks started to fly. Mimi was a forest fire tonight, burning down everybody's monogamy in the image of her own.

Mimi enjoyed dancing that night, leading the boys along as she seemed to languish in the spotlight, awaiting her mysterious stranger.

He didn't disappoint, it wasn't long before she felt her sinful suitor slip his hands around her waist. He was strong and powerful, a confident boy who took possession of her the moment they met.

"I think I need you upstairs" grunted, Tai placing his head on her shoulder as his hands gave her tightly tucked tits a touch and grab.

"I've been waiting for this all night" replied Mimi "and if things work out the way I have planned, we'll have an extra playmate tonight.

Sometime later Mimi found herself lying on the sticky cushions, of an upstairs couch. She was lying on her back, hair flailing wildly as Taichi Kamiya pressed his sweaty body against his own.

The best thing about this outfit was she hadn't even had to take anything off. Once Tai's fly was down and his manhood sufficiently lubricated while watching TK push Sora to the wall Mimi had simply let him slip inside her.

Mimi felt like she was a complete and total Slut, and she knew it was probably right. She ground her hips back, letting Tai penetrate her, again and again, loving the feel as he stretched her wider with every proceeding backwards and forward thrust.

She felt his warm seed soak her insides, glad that she was on the pill. She may have loved having Tai fuck her brains out, but the second she and Izzy got married he'd have to switch to her ass for a while.

Not that Tai minded, he hadn't softened an iota after orgasm and Mimi wheezed as she felt him slide inside her tighter hole with reckless abandon.

Mimi may not have had any qualms about cheating on her boyfriend, she did, however, want to have his children, to raise his family, and if uncle Tai happened to come by and visit her on a regular basis… Well, she knew Izzy would be happy to see him.

"I'm such a bad girl, poor Izzy thinks I'm helping kids trick or treat," groaned Mimi, her body bucking in the heat of the moment.

"Well you're definitely his trick and I think I'm getting a sweet treat?" Replied Tai eagerly pumping her pumpkins, "Poor Izzy is sitting at home, while the girl he loves can't keep her legs together for his best friend. What if I told him, huh, told him the girl he wants to marry is a tramp,"

"Tell him what? That you've been giving me a protein diet for months? That I'm a hopeless addict for this cock? No way you'd do that! You love this too much," replied Mimi her breasts bouncing obscenely as he plundered her ass "and we both know that Meiko won't be able to satisfy you the way I do," she added expertly squeezing her rectal muscles.

Tai blushed a little bit, not quite sure how to react, it made Mimi feel satisfied, they'd been some give-and-take in their arrangement, but she still knew how to throw him off balance.

"Bet you can't wait for TK and Sora to finish, fucking 2 naughty cheating sluts together"

Her phone buzzed a reply to the text message she had sent before the party started.

Have fun at the party, tell Tai I said hello, read the message followed by I love you.

A few months ago, that would've made Mimi feel guilty, now she looked up from the screen and smirked at Tai playfully reading her texts as her secret lover reamed her rear.

With a slight grunt he let loose his seed again, a satisfying spurt of spunk deposited in her rectal cavity as he pulled out, his semi erect member now resting against her crotch.

"Izzy says hi," she remarked with a laugh, putting the phone down on the table and pulling Tai down on top of her with a giggle.

Her lips met his, his tongue pushing inside her mouth just as soon as they did so he spent cock already re-hardening against her seed-soaked mound.

He grinned, pulling back to examine his handiwork.

"Is hello all I get?" he quipped back, the sexual chemistry dancing between them as his hands reached to squeeze her breasts possessively.

Well of course not," purred Mimi happily, flipping herself over and beckoning him back inside her, "I need you to fill me up, today's my cheat day,"

She felt something move above her moving back just in time to see Sora plop herself spread-eagled in front of her, her messy muff inches from her face, the scent of adulterous semen luring Mimi in.

"Look like it's my cheat day too," purred Sora as she put Mimi's cheating tongue to work.


End file.
